RWBY wars
by BlakeSummers98
Summary: Follow Iris/Snow Summers and her twin Eris Summers as they fight droids and hardships and meet some new friends. Rated T for language and violence. This will be written in first person. this is a sequel to Final Chance.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys will like this story. I have been thinking about this for a while. Once again this will be written in first person. Snow is nice, iris is the evil twin.**

* * *

It's been 18 years since the Separatist army and their droids took Remnant. Every huntsman who has tried to take back their city has been met with deadly force. We have discovered that the blasters that the battle droids carry do deplete aura, but the lightsabers that Grievous carries can cut right through anything. I myself have stayed away from the droid army. Eris and I have retreated to a small town on the outskirts of Vale. Surprisingly no Grimm have tried to attack this little town, but they are probably attacking some other city. I got up at dawn and started to get to work on the crops.

"Hey mom." my daughter, Tina, said. She started to help me pull weeds.

"Morning Sweetie. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yes mom. Is everything okay?" She asked.

I looked at her with awe. "Why would something be wrong?"

She just looked at me with a look of disbelief. "Well the only time you get up this early to pull weeds is when you have something on your mind." She saw right through me. "And every year on this day you get really sad about something."

I looked down thinking about the war that Tina has yet to discover. I looked up and rubbed her head "I'm fine. I just hope you don't ever experience the things I have."

"What did you experience, Mom?" Tina asked.

"Trust me baby girl. You don't want to know." I told her, but right as I said this a Beowolf waked near our property.

"Mom is that what I think it is?" she asked, but i waved my hand an icicle formed through its head. "Wow is that your semblance?"

"No my semblance is precognition." I tell her.

"What?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"I know things before they happen. That icicle that I made is part of my powers as a Maiden."

Tina looked confused again before she said "but Mom I thought Maidens were part of a fairy tale."

"That is what I thought at first, but here I am." I created a snowflake in my hand to express my point.

"Wow my mom is the winter Maiden." Tina looked ecstatic.

"Tina I think it's time I unlocked your aura." when I said this Tina's eyes opened wide.

"Mom you will really do that!" she exclaimed.

"Yes sweetie. You need to have an aura if you want to learn what is out there." I place my hand on her shoulder and said " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._ "

"Mom what is out there?"

"I'll show you." we went up to the house and woke Eris up. "Eris we need to get to Vale so Tina can see what's out there."

She was half asleep but she shot out of bed faster than her teleport could have. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes I'm serious. Tina wants to see what has happened to the world and I think we should let her."

"But Snow." Eris lowered her voice to a dull whisper. "What about Grievous?"

"We both know that he's over in Atlas." I told her "and really what are the chances that he would come back to this crap hole."

Eris just looked at me. "You have a point, but what about the droids. Tina doesn't have an aura."

Tina cut in "Yes I do. Mom just unlocked it."

"Well then." Eris held out her hand to us. We took her hands and she teleported us to the old Beacon tower.

Once we reappeared Tina's face was filled with sadness at the destruction that was the kingdom of Vale.

"Mom this can't be right. Our village is nothing like this." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "What happened?"

"One year before you were born the Separatist army invaded our planet. Our best huntsman couldn't beat Grievous, but we have hope because the droids he brought with him are useless." I informed my daughter.

"Can't we do something about this Grievous guy." Tina asked. I could hear the fear in her voice.

I hugged her and started to rub her back. "Everyone has tried their best to stop him, but he just cuts right through our weapons."

"Mom, what is that?" I looked behind me and saw a sentry droid flying away.

"ERIS!" I shouted and right as I did Eris teleported on top of it and shot it right in its eye. She then teleported back to us.

"That should take care of him." Eris said as she put away _Shadow_ and _Demise_. As she said this, droid carriers came down from the sky.

 _Shit. It got a message out._ I thought. I turned to Eris and said "Get Tina back home." Once they were gone I said "Ill handle this." I pulled out my little notepad that I use to communicate with Iris with. I wrote

 **Kill the droids avoid Grievous.**

With that I said "Iris Summers." And I changed. My hair grew longer and changed to a dark grey, my fingernails grew sharper and more prominent, as did my teeth.

I looked around and saw no one. _Oh great who is it now?_ I asked myself as I looked at the notepad.

 _Seriously I know that already._ I wrote a crude remark and jumped down in front of the droids.

"Halt." One of the droids said.

I simply looked at it. "You know for sophisticated killing machines you never learn." I formed an ice spear and charged the droids. They fired their blasters at me, but all that did was nothing. Being a Maiden has helped me fight the droids because my aura is a lot stronger than most people's. I walked up to the nearest droid and put an icicle spear through the chest of the droid and it exploded into sparks. I picked up the blaster and start shooting every droid's head off.

Eventually all the droid fell to the ground and I was looking at Grievous when droidekas rolled in.

"Wow I'm so honored." I said sarcastically "You actually thing those are threatening."

The droidekas started shooting at me to no avail. _You have to be kidding me right now_. I thought as I walked up to the droid and ripped out its force field generator then kicked its head to the sky. I looked at its friend and it simply activated his self-destruct and exploded.

"You know Grievous I have studied your design for a while and I have found very important weak spot." As I said this my claws grew shaper and longer and he pulled out his four lightsabers.

"And what's that?" He asked as he started to flourish his sabers.

"YOU LACK ANTIFREEZE!" As I growled this I put my hands out and a blast of cold air rushed towards the four armed droid. He tried to push against the wind, but after a few seconds he froze to the ground, completely frozen.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** I started to laugh maniacally like a madman. I grabbed his lightsabers and started to hack and slash the frozen statue. As it fell to pieces Eris appeared beside me and said "Snow snap out of it."

I changed back into 'normal' and looked at the wreckage in front of us.

Eris looked at me and asked "What happened?"

I pointed at the destruction that once was Grievous and said "From the looks of it 'she' got mad." As I said this, airships appeared in the sky and from the look of them they looked to be more advanced than what was here 18 years ago. I pointed to the sky as dropships came down and said "And I believe we are fucked."

* * *

 **Quick reminder. I own nothing. I hope you like where this story has gone, but i have some ideas on what to do with this one. If you want to be in the story give me you characters. There is a exelent chance that you will be included. Until next time i love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter in the story for you guys. Please let me know if you like it and how I'm doing**

* * *

(obi-wan's POV)

I was in the dropship with Anakin, Ahsoka, and the 501st Legion. When I got a chill from the force.

"Anakin did you feel that?" I asked him.

He shivered "Yes I have never felt anything that strong before."

"What was it masters?" Ahsoka asked.

"I sense a very strong force user, but I sense darkness with it." I told her. As we flew down from the cruiser we saw two girls standing in the middle of droid wreckage. "I hope we don't have to fight whoever did that."

* * *

(Snow POV)

I looked at Eris as the dropships "You ready for this." I handed her the two other lightsabers I got from Grievous.

"Not one bit." As Eris says this we stand back to back with the lightsabers at the ready. One of the dropships landed in front of us and a band of white armored people came out holding blasters and two guys and a girl with them.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" I exclaim as we point the lightsabers at them.

A man with a beard stepped up and told the armored people to put their weapons down and they did so without hesitation.

"Eris do you mind?" I asked her. She waved her hand and all the weapons disappeared. "Now you three. I know you still have weapons give them here."

The three of them reached for their weapons and held out three lightsabers. I walked up and grabbed each one. I activated each one and tested them. I then put all three in my backpack and looked at them. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man with a beard came up and said "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan Ahsoka Tano. We have come here in search of Grievous and our intelligence has last seen him on this planet."

I looked at Eris and then looked at Obi-Wan. "If you are here for Grievous then you have come here for nothing." I pointed to what was left of Grievous and said "There you go."

One of the armored men went over to the wreckage and agreed that it was in fact Grievous.

"It's him general." The guy said and pulled off his helmet. "Well what's left of him." The other armored guys pulled off their helmets and to my surprise they all looked the same.

"Okay what is going on." Eris exclaimed.

"What do you mean miss." The first guy asked.

"YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" Eris said as she fainted. They looked at each other then said "I guess she's never seen a clone before."

I look at each of them in awe. "Okay really what is going on."

Obi-wan walked up to me and said "We are from the Republic and we have come to find Grievous, but as seeing how he is already taken care of. We will be leaving soon. So could you give me back my lightsaber." He held out his hand.

"I will on one condition." I held out his lightsaber "Show me how to build one of these."

"First up you will need one of these." He opened up the lightsaber and a small crystal came out. "This is a Kyber Crystal." He handed it to me. I looked it over and my eyes went wide.

"How the hell did you find a use for a dust crystal this refined." I exclaimed as I looked over the crystal more. "We have tried to find a use for a crystal this refined, but we have yet to find one."

"Excuse me but what is this dust you speak of?" Anakin asked.

I looked at him. I then pulled out my dust cartridge and picked out an orange earth crystal. I crushed it in my hand and the dust flowed into my clothes and caused orange lines to flow through my outfit. I felt a small chill rush through me and I looked at them. "If you want to know what dust is. Punch me."

They just stood there perplexed. "Um...um...um...um. Are you sure about that Ma'am?"

"Just do it. I've taken on stronger things than you." I stood there waiting for him to punch me.\

He walked up to me and readied himself "I'm sorry for everything that is about to happen." As soon as his fist made contact with my shirt, you could hear his bones shatter. He grabbed his hand and started to wither in pain. "Oh holy mother of god."

"As you can see here." I gestured to the withering clone. "By infusing earth dust into my outfit, it has allowed my clothes to be stronger than steel." The faces on the other clones was priceless. Their jaws were dropped and eyes were wide. "Dust isn't just for clothes though, it can be used for many different things. It is used in weapons, vehicles, and it can be used in its raw form as well. Although I prefer to use dust in my clothes. I made this outfit just for dust use." I showed the clones that on the palm of the glove I was wearing there was a little circle that channeled the dust into the rest of my garment. "If needed I can infuse other types of dust to use the effect in an offensive way." I continued. "Anyone want to volunteer as a test subject." Everyone started shaking their heads. "Good because I was running low on fire dust anyways"

Right as I said this a blast of energy came out of nowhere and hit me in my head. Due to the fact that I was not prepared for the blast and my fight with Grievous, my aura was very low and the blast ripped right through the remaining aura I had left.

"SNOW!" Eris exclaimed as she ran to my side.

I looked into her eyes and knew this was the end. I put my hand beside her head and said "Protect Tina." with that I closed my eyes and felt the Winter Maiden's powers leave my body.

I was dead.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Don't worry it isn't over just yet. Please check out my Youtube channel BigEZ98 its full of lip syncs and im looking for more followers.**


End file.
